fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Azura
Voice actress I'm pretty sure she's just called "Lynn". The "-san" part is most likely hororific. It sounds awkward if we adds that. 13:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) So their names are just 'Lynn' and 'Renka,' no surnames or anything? Also, when was any of this announced? That should probably be under Trivia or something.Quan of Leonster (talk) 16:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Its not their real names, as far as I'm aware, a few people in the Japanese VA industry go by colourful aliases. Zf6hellion (talk) 17:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Death Does anyone know if she will die on Nohr/neutral path? Or is it the same like Hoshido? Funds (talk) 00:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Lazward? Can Azura not get the Mercenay class from Lazward (or the Avatar)? Are You Serious (talk) 03:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Scrapped Marriage? So someone added in the Trivia section that there is leftover data in the game suggesting that Azura and Female Avatar was planned to be a marriagable support. Sounds really cool, but where did this information come from? Anyone have a source? -Fastesthe1 (talk) 06:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Azura's "Lord" Status Does the game automatically end if she is felled in battle? If so then I agree that giving her "Main" character status on the character and naming her a deuteragonist on this page.—Nauibotics (talk) 19:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I've watched walkthroughs of each version and all of them them, if the Avatar or Azura dies, the battle still goes until you have fighters left whatsoever. Ajitunes13. :How unusual that they'd change that; if I recall, before this a Lord death was game over even on Casual mode. I somehow doubt this is the case on Classic mode (as how would the plot work if Corrin died but the battle went on without him?). How does the game react to her death on Classic? (My guess is that she still retreats, but is unplayable for the rest of the game and is not treated as a "game over" character, like the plot important non-Lords in previous games.)--Otherarrow (talk) 00:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, yes, on Casual and Phoenix it doesn't matter who dies, the battle continues. However, in Classic, neither the Avatar or Azura can die. Ajitunes13. Husband or Companion? According to Owain's article: "If Owain obtains an S-Support with Lucina, a Chrom-fathered Cynthia or Kjelle, or an Emmeryn-mothered Morgan, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife", like in the Japanese version. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. However, all support dialogue between the latter three do not change regardless if Cynthia and Kjelle are the daughters of Chrom or Morgan is the daughter of Emmeryn." My question is Azura and the avatar are cousins and they receive the same status as Husband? Dragon NJMB (talk) 09:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Most of the My Room lines I've heard make's it pretty clear they're husband and wife. Where as, say, Lucina and Owain all but say 'I love you,' Azura clearly calls the avatar 'love' if that helps at all. I've been fully expecting the localization to remove the cousin's aspect anyway. It dosn't really affect the plot'' at all'' and comes right out of nowhere, never mentioned again when it's brought up. 14:51, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Is it aqua or azura : Azura in English, Aqua in Japanese. You'd think that'd be pretty obvious by now. JolteonUltra (talk) 01:38, March 10, 2016 (UTC)